1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an anchor for a wall and/or other structures and methods for using the anchor which can be especially useful in the construction industry.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the construction industry has been using bolts and anchor systems for some time, the industry generally does not use single-sided wall installation for direct wall attachment. There is thus a need for an anchor system that connects to a wall, especially a wall made of low-strength materials, also known as a soft wall. There is no single-sided anchor device for soft walls (low-strength material).
Current practice in the industry is a two-sided anchor process, requiring an individual on each side of a wall, for anchoring, which is to install a bolt completely through the wall with a large washer and bolt at the exterior (a very time consuming installation). One person generally drills the hole and pushes the bolt through; a second person on the other side of the wall installs the plate and the nut. The alternative is to embed wood into the wall when constructing the wall, then install lag bolt(s) into the wood and/or embed concrete into the wall, and then anchor into the concrete. This process results in a washer and bolt on the opposite side of the wall from that side on which the anchor is installed, resulting in a loss of aesthetics.
While there are commercially available anchors for hanging pictures and the like in soft walls after construction, there is currently no single-sided method for providing a method for attaching any size structure, especially large structures, to soft walls or other structures within the construction process.